


Valentines Day

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oswald treats himself, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Holidays didn’t really matter to Oswald, a lot of them were family or relationship based, that being said he was excited for this Valentines Day. Oswald finally had a boyfriend!





	Valentines Day

Holidays didn’t really matter to Oswald, a lot of them were family or relationship based, that being said he was excited for this Valentines Day. Oswald finally had a boyfriend! While they didn’t explicitly say they’d be celebrating the holiday, Oswald was sure that Ed would surprise him. 

Ed had been gone on business two days prior. When Oswald woke up, he expected Ed to be beside him. Sleepy Ed was one of Oswald’s favorites, his curls not yet tamed and his sighs soft. 

Noticing he was alone, Oswald decided to roll to the middle of the bed and sleep in for another two hours. Ed always woke him at the break of dawn with a grin on his face. There were a few times where he was woken up by a half asleep Ed, his boxer covered member pressed against the mounds of Oswald’s soft ass. Both of which agitating but ultimately worth it. 

When he woke, still no Ed. 

“Traffic must be rough today,” is what he told himself as he readied a bath. Oswald decided to use the bottle of bubble bath he had been gifted two months earlier. 

After a relaxing soak in lavender scented waters and the realization that Ed still wasn’t home, he decided to call in a spa team. It was so rare that Oswald got to have a spa day with the works. Manicure, pedicure, massage, and facial. 

The team arrived to the manor. While a younger girl worked on Oswald’s fingernails, a young man was setting up the foot bath. For his fingers, he chose a full manicure with clear polish. He liked the colors, but having bright nails wouldn’t bode well for business. On his feet however, he could express himself. He chose a sparkly purple for his toes. 

“Mr. Cobblepot, I must say this house is stunning. It takes a true visionary to decorate so well.” He stated. 

“Oh thank you, I can’t take credit for it though. Most of this was here when I moved in.” Oswald responded, a silk sleep mask over his eyes. The time to think started leading Oswald’s brain down a dark path. 

“Could one of you read me the clock?” He asked.

“Half past noon sir,”

When Ed called Oswald to tell him he had arrived to the hotel, it had been two hours since he had left. So even if the taller male had stopped for a meal, he should’ve been home at that point. Where could he be? Ed would’ve called if he knew he’d be late. Unless he didn’t know. Maybe an unforeseen circumstance happened...maybe Ed was in trouble. 

“Would you like a shoulder massage while Julie does your pedicure?” The male asked. He had a kind smile and was pretty easy on the eyes. Definitely early twenties and probably gay. He had bleached blonde hair and wore black thick rimmed glasses. Oswald found him attractive, but he was not attracted to him. He did however have magic fingers, untying knots in Oswald’s shoulders that he didn’t know he had. 

“You’re holding so much tension, you must work so hard.” A soft sigh from Oswald made the man smirk. “Looks like you’re in dire need some stress relief.” He purred. 

With fresh nails, Oswald stripped down to his underwear (which were actually a pair of Ed’s boxers) before laying on the massage table. Overhearing a conversation, he learned the boys name was Jasper. Fifteen minutes of silent bliss went by until Jasper spoke up. 

“You know Mr. Cobblepot, I can tell you’re an incredible man-” He ran his finger down Oswald’s spine, all the while he was unaware that the only thing on Oswald’s mind was Edward Nygma. He hadn’t even noticed the flirting tone of Jaspers words. 

“-with an _incredible_ amount of tension. I’m pleased to inform you that we offer a more personalized form of relief if you’d be interested.” 

Oswald quickly realized what he meant, feeling something pressing against his hip. He quickly hopped off the bed. 

“What kind of man do you take me for?!” He yelled. Jaspers eyes widened. 

“I-I didn’t mean to offend you. I-I just assumed...it’s Valentines Day and you ordered a singles experience. So I just assumed-“

“ _WELL YOU ASSUMED WRONG!_ Get out of my house before I call your supervisor!” 

The duo scurried to collect their items, unfolding the massage table as Oswald fumed.

“You’ll be lucky to even receive payment! Hell you’re lucky to even be alive! I have _never_ been so disrespected!”

Once the duo left, Oswald opened a bottle of red wine and used the bottle like his personal bordeaux glass. His anxiety was through the roof. It took everything in his power not to tremor like a wet chihuahua. The one Valentine’s Day he cared about and it was going horribly. Convinced that his day was going to end with an early bedtime and tears, he decided to indulge. Ed wouldn’t approve, he’d give a lecture on the dangers of nicotine, but Ed be damned. Oswald was going to smoke a cigarette and enjoy it. 

Ahh, menthol cigarettes. The only friend he’d had kept since high school. The cool taste was one he had missed. Oswald couldn’t remember the last time he had even smoked, Ed always convinced him to do otherwise. So there Oswald sat in his robe, drunk and alone. The streets of Gotham were empty, so Oswald focused on his fuzzy slippers. 

“Hoping for lung cancer? Maybe a stroke?” 

Oswald looked up to chastise the person talking. He grinned when he found it was his favorite green suit wearing nerd. Oswald stood and embraced Ed, breathing in his scent. 

“Where were you?! You had me worried sick!” He asked. Ed smiled softly, revealing a bag from behind his back. It was red with a glittery heart on the front. 

“I had to get your gift, I apologize that it took longer than intended. Let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here.” 

Hand in hand they entered the manor. Oswald took initiative and pressed Ed against the wall. 

“You may be taller Mr. Nygma, but I can still climb you like a tree.” Oswald purred. Ed pressed a kiss onto Oswald’s forehead. 

“Not till you open your gift, and I get a drink.” Ed cleared his throat. He poured himself a glass from the bottle Oswald had opened and downed it before placing the bag on the table. “Open your gift.”

The first gift was on top of the silver wrapping paper. It was a ring box. In it sat a silver love knot ring and a small note that read I will love you until the knot unties. Oswald felt tears prick his eyes. 

“Ed...”

“Shh, just open the rest of the gift.”

The second layer of the gift was a box of expensive chocolates from their favorite candy store. The third layer was Oswald’s favorite. It was a thick envelope. He opened it to find photos of a young curly haired boy. Oswald gasped in delight. 

“Are these what I think they are?” They were. Childhood photos of Edward E. Nygma (formerly Nashton).

“I have a cousin upstate who had some old family albums. There’s about twenty in the envelope. I know I don’t talk about them, but I hope the photographs tell stories on my behalf.”

Oswald was eager to open the envelope and truly stare at each picture, but there would be time for that later. So instead he wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist, and Ed gladly invited him in. It had been days since Ed got to hold him. 

“I guess I forgot to get you a gift, but I can think of something far better than any store bought gift.” Oswald stated. Ed needed to unwind, he had stressed over getting Oswald’s gifts and had residual stress from his prior business. Before Ed could ask, a hand was warmly greeting his package. 

“You must have been rushing this morning, didn’t even bother to put on underwear. Your cock straining against the fabric, begging to be freed.” 

Oswald unbuttoned Ed’s pants and pulled them around his ankles. He marveled at Ed’s member. Swollen and curved, Oswald swore Ed’s cock was made to fill him perfectly whether it be mouth or ass. 

“Oh my, I’d to feel your pretty mouth around me.” Ed groaned as Oswald licked the taller mans sensitive thighs before teasing Ed’s slit with his tongue. He used his fuzzy robe as a cushion for his leg. 

“Ozzie please d-don’t tease...I-I need this so bad.” Ed begged. Oswald couldn’t refuse Ed begging, he never could. He got on his knees and took Ed into his mouth. Oswald didn’t have much of a gag reflex, so Ed was free to stuff his cock down Oswald’s throat. A slow suck quickly turned to Ed mouth-fucking Oswald. Saliva dripped onto the tile from Oswald’s mouth. 

“Oh dear, need more!” Ed growled. He had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, he was concentrating on the feeling of Oswald’s hot mouth greedily taking his cock. Oswald peered up at Ed, digging his fingernails into his partners pale ass to catch his attention. Ed stared down, his dark lust blown eyes peering into Oswald’s innocent light ones. It was nice but Oswald knew he needed something special, after all it was Valentine’s Day. He also knew Ed would vocalize what he wanted to set him off. 

“Need to feel you.” Oswald was lifted and bent over the counter. Ed slid his cock through Oswald’s tight ass cheeks. 

“Such a. Naughty. Bird.” Ed groaned. He knew that Oswald wouldn’t allow penetration with substantial lubrication. He was still so fresh to this world, and while he had taken to it like a moth to a flame, he still had some apprehensions. But his ass meat was enough today, and Ed pumped ropes of cum up Oswald’s back. 

“I hope that sufficed as a Valentines Day gift. I can give you so much more of that tomorrow, but I did worry about you all day so you can wait.” Oswald chuckled. He had missed Ed immensely, but a naked cuddle session in bed sounded so much better than anything Ed could dream up. 

As Ed headed upstairs, Oswald stood at the foot of the stairs examining his ring. He’d never had a piece of jewelry with such meaning. The ring sat nicely on his hand. It wasn’t an engagement ring but this ring was a promise of an engagement ring, of a wedding ring, of a future together. 

Oswald liked that quite a bit.


End file.
